Reign Storm
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: A more romantic-ish, alternate scene to when Danny leaves to fight Pariah in Reign Storm. DannyxSam


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

**Summary: A more romantic-ish, alternate scene to when Danny leaves to fight Pariah in Reign Storm.  
**

**Rating: T  
**

**Inspiration: Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon  
**

**Pairings: DannyxSam  
**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Other Notes: Tucker is comforting Sam, not being couplely. Don't mix that up. Also...I somehow got addicted to DxS. -gets cheers from DxS fans- I no longer hate this pairing as much as I used to. I'm also realllllyyy hoping to get back in my DP groove so that I can finish all the unfinished fanfictions.  
**

* * *

"Danny! Wait!"

Danny looked back and smiled softly at Sam as she rushed to him. She stood within two feet of the suit, staring up at him, biting her lip. As the rings transformed Danny back into human, she began to focus all of her attention on the giant suit. Possibly fatal. Fatal.

Her half-ghost friend had been in many fights. He fought ghosts and humans. The worst outcome was a minor fracture. Even though he hadn't done it for very long, his body showed the signs of all the battles he took part in. Scars, bruises, some muscle. All symbols he wore from the punches, the kicks, the ectoblasts and the cuts. No injury he had even gotten was even remotely close to serious.

The suit was fatal.

Danny could die.

And he didn't seem to even realize it or care.

"I'll be fine, Sam," he called out to her, flashing his goofy grin.

"It could kill you," she replied, her voice barely audible to him. Her head slowly tilted upwards to look him eye to eye. His grin faltered at the serious concern she was showing.

"It shouldn't," he reminded her.

"But it could," she retorted.

"It won't."

"But it could."

"Sam, I will be back."

"Danny, it could kill you."

He sighed, allowing himself to slip off the suit and land on his feet in front of her as her eyes lowered to the floor. How could he be so at ease about this? It could kill him. He could never return. Why wasn't he showing more concern about his own safety? What the hell was wrong with this boy? He would be lucky to return with a broken arm or leg, but the possibility based on what the Fentons said was that the next time she would see him was in a coffin.

His hand slipping into hers distracted her from her thoughts. Sam looked up to see him give a small smile.

"I know what I'm doing," he told her in a hushed tone, squeezing her hand. "I promise I'll be back."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep," she warned him lightly, gripping his hand back tightly.

"I can keep my promise," Danny insisted, giving her another smile. One look told him that she was not in the mood for being humored into cheering up. His smile fell once more, and he bit his lip before continuing. "Come on Sam...you should know that it wasn't going to always be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone..."

"I know," she began to choke, blinking heavily. Sam wasn't about to cry. "But...your mom said it was fatal."

"I swear that I will be back," he told her. His other hand slipped around the one that was holding hers tightly. "But...just in case...if there is anything you'd like to say to me...now's a good time to tell me."

Sam's eyes lit up slightly as she stared into Danny's questioning blue eyes. Would she ever see them again?

"I...I...," she began softly. Danny nodded slightly for her to go on.

A boom interrupted her thoughts. The sky grew darker as more violent, angry clouds gathered and lightening flashed harshly across the sky. Pariah's face soon appeared over them, the image huge and lurked over them.

"Humans! Heed my degree!" his voice boomed, echoing across the city.

Sam looked from the face, to their hands and up at Danny. His attention was still on Pariah's face as he began to ramble before breaking away to meet Sam's gaze. He stared at her for a bit, and Sam no longer had the courage to continue with her statement.

"I guess that's my cue," he whispered, breaking the momentary silence between them. She didn't want to talk in fear of suddenly breaking down and crying. Instead, she simply nodded as their hands slowly slipped away from each other. "Can you lower the ghost shield on my way out?"

Sam sniffed and nodded again. He turned to climb up the suit, but paused. Turning around for a brief moment, he lifted Sam's chin with a finger and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Not waiting to see her reaction, he quickly scrambled up into the suit. She looked up at him as he adjusted himself. He gave her a smile, which she returned with a respectful nod, feeling a hot tear run down her cheek.

Forcing herself to move, she rushed over to the switch, ignoring Tucker. She had no idea how long he had been standing there or if he saw and took pictures, but she honestly didn't care. Pushing him gently to the side, she put her hand on the switch. Her eyes slowly moved to watch the rings form over the suit, transforming it into a ghost half. Would this be the last time she saw him? Was that their last possible chance at romance? She couldn't bear the thought of him coming home in a casket.

Her fingers tightening around the handle, she flipped it quickly to minimize their exposure to the world outside the ghost shield. She watched his form fly away. Her heart ached the smalller and smaller the black dot in the sky became before it became nothing.

Tucker and Sam didn't exchange anything for at least ten minutes. He finally made a move, wrapping her in a brief, comforting hug. The goth finally allowed herself to break down, and she began to sob. When he pulled away, he handed her a tissue from his backpack.

"Your eye...make-up stuff is running," he told her quietly. She accepted the tissue and wiped her eyes, not giving a damn about how much the eyeliner was running.

"Thanks, Tuck," she said weakly. He pulled her close to him and led her downstairs for some coco and cookies while they waited for news of their best friend and crush's fate.


End file.
